Putting the Townspeople to Sleep (Rapunzel version)
Inside the castle, Hokey and Arianna were sitting on their throne, waiting for news that the sun have set. They were pretty nervous about seeing his niece again for the first time in fourteen years. Yet unfortunatley, they were unaware what has happened to Rapunzel after she had arrived. Then Bagheera showed up and approached Hokey. "Hokey, there's something important I have to tell you." said Bagheera. "Not now, Bagheera." said Hokey, who was too much in a mood for what Bagheera had to say. Right now, Hokey only cared about seeing his niece. Then Bagheera said something that brought his attention. "But it's about Eugene!" said Bagheera. "Eugene? Oh yes, of course, Eugene. Why, where is the boy?" asked Hokey. "That's what I'm telling to tell you!" said Bagheera. "Well, send for him immediately!" said Hokey. Bagheera said, "But..." But Bagheera was interrupted when a fanfare was sounded outside. Everyone in the castle and outside went quiet to hear Huckleberry. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" said Huckleberry. Then everyone outside the castle began to cheer, and fireworks were shot at the night sky, celebrating that the curse was finally over. But they were wrong. For they were unaware that Mother Gothel had succeeded in killing princess Rapunzel, which she thought she did. What she didn't know was that Rapunzel wasn't actually dead, but was only in eternal sleep. Up in the highest tower, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya had washed Rapunzel and dressed her in a warm, long, and flowing lavender nightgown with short, puffy sleeves. And now, they were still crying at a bed they have placed Rapunzel on, with a rose in her hand. The girl mice knew that she was only asleep, but there was no one she could fall in love with. They knew they have failed to protect her. Not only did they fail Hokey and Arianna, they failed the entire kingdom. Then Mrs. Brisby broke down, crying more greatly as she floated out to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below. Olivia and Tanya followed out with her and looked at everyone celebrating. They thought about the sad looks on their faces when they heard that Mother Gothel had won. But most of all, how will Hokey and Arianna react to this? "Poor King Hokey and Queen Arianna." Olivia said sadly. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Tanya added, as another tear fell down her cheek. It was then that Mrs. Brisby snapped out of her unhappiness and mourning. She dried the last tear off her cheek and said, "They're not going to." "They aren't?" asked Tanya, who was quite surprised. "But we'll put them all to sleep, until Cupcake awakens." said Mrs. Brisby. They took what could be the last look of Rapunzel forever and slowly closed the drapes of the room. They were silent for a moment until Mrs. Brisby spoke. "Come!" said Mrs. Brisby, and she, Olivia, and Tanya began to fly around the castle grounds, sprinkling magic sleeping powder that put all of the animals and people to sleep. The guards on duty fell asleep standing, the commoners went next, and everyone else outside the castle. Chorus: Sleeping Rapunzel fair, Green of emeralds in your eyes Hair the color of the shining sun Dreaming of true love in slumber repose One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Rapunzel, Sleep on One day you'll awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Rapunzel, Sleep on Then they went inside the castle and put everyone to sleep there. The drunk Wally from earlier has just woken up from his sleep after passing out a while ago. Tanya noticed this and put Wally right back to sleep. Mrs. Brisby has now finally put Hokey and Arianna to sleep and has just put the spell on Bagheera. While drifting off to sleep, he said, "Well, just been talking to Eugene. Seems he's fallen in love with some commoner." Mrs. Brisby suddenly came to a halt when she heard what Bagheera had said. "Commoner?" said Mrs. Brisby, as she quickly flew back to Bagheera and tried to wake him up to hear more. It sounded like he was talking about Cupcake, who was actually the commoner. Could Flynn have possibly met her? "Yes, yes? The commoner, who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Mrs. Brisby, trying to keep him awake. "Just some commoner he met." said Bagheera sleepily. "Where? Where?" asked Mrs. Brisby. "Once upon...a dream!" Bagheera said sleepily, as he finally fell asleep. "Once upon a dr...Cupcake! Prince Flynn!" said Mrs. Brisby, when she finally realized the truth. Cupcake mentioned that she met the prince in Once upon a dream. So that means the prince she met was actually Prince Flynn Rider. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" said Mrs. Brisby. Then she, Olivia, and Tanya flew off, making haste back to the cottage. In the forest, Flynn was still riding through the wilderness with Maximus under him, whistling Once Upon A Dream as he approached the cottage. He was nervous indeed. He had just met the girl of his dreams, and he was going to ask her to marry him. He thought it was too early to ask that, but he also thought it was worth a try. He got off of Maximus and walked over to the cottage. As he reached the door, he brushed himself off and looked back at Maximus. Maximus gave him a wink, cheering him on. Then Flynn easily prepared himself and knocked on the door. "Come in." Mother Gothel's voice said from inside the cottage. Mysteriously, the door opened on its own. Flynn was confused why the door opened by itself. But being curious, he went inside to investigate. He looked around to find the place in pitch-black darkness, like if no one had ever lived here for eighteen years. Flynn was wondering where everyone was when the door suddenly slammed shut, catching his attention. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the guards jumped at him and started to take him. Flynn struggled to get loose by attacking them, but more guards kept jumping on him with ropes, trying to tie him up. Mother Gothel smiled wickedly as she watched the whole thing with deep satisfaction while still in the darkness. Azrael meowed nonstop as the guards continued tying Flynn up and gagging him with a blue cloth. He had struggled, but he was no match for the high numbers of them. Then Mother Gothel appeared from the darkness. She grabbed a candle and lit it. Then she held the lighted candle to Flynn's face and was surprised by what she has captured. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a commoner, and lo! I catch a prince!" said Mother Gothel, and she began to laugh. Then she turned to the guards and said, "Away with him. But gently, my friends, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Then the guards carried Flynn out as Mother Gothel continued to smile wickedly, knowing she had succeeded once more. Meanwhile, the girl mice were still on their way to the cottage as they flew there as fast as they could. Soon, they arrived at the cottage. They looked around for any signs of the prince. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they noticed the door opened. That could have been the sign that Flynn was here, but there was no sign of him. Something was indeed wrong here. They went inside to look around and gasped at what they found. Flynn's satchel was the floor. They picked it up and looked at it, then at each other when they began to know what had happened to Flynn. "Mother Gothel!" gasped the valley girl mouse, the Scottish girl mouse, and the Russian girl mouse. "She's got Prince Flynn!" said Tanya. Then Mrs. Brisby knew where Mother Gothel could have taken him. And there was one thing she is afraid of. "At the Forbidden Mountain!" Mrs. Brisby said quietly. "But we can't...we can't go there!" said Olivia. Then Mrs. Brisby's face and eyes were sparked with determination. "We can. And we MUST!" said Mrs. Brisby, placing her fist in her hand. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs